1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to walker and seat structures for use by invalids and individuals of diminished ambulatory capacity for use in supporting such individuals in a manner to assist them in traversing distances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various walkers and the like have been utilized in the prior art to assist individuals that have difficulty in walking and maintaining balance. The instant invention sets forth a compact, lightweight, and convenient organization permitting individuals mobility otherwise denied. Examples of the prior art are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,198 to Brearley setting forth a seat structure for receiving individuals thereon that utilizes a flexible canvas-type seat support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,948 to Burrows sets forth a walker formed with a flexible seat arranged as spaced "U" frameworks, with the seat structure suspended therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,790 to Coe sets forth a walker with a suspended flexible seat mounted within the walker framework.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,839 to Rose, et al. sets forth a walker formed with a folding seat mounted within the walker structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved walker apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as in construction in permitting mobility to individuals of limited physical capacity and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills the need.